Meet The Scientist!/Transcript
This is the transcript for Meet The Scientist! Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Hello there It's nice to see you again Today is a day to take a chance And try a new dance. Time to wheel to the garden. (Song: Time To Wheel To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go wheel through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to wheel to the garden Have some fun when we wheel to the garden Come, it's time to wheel to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Knees Up Mother Brown. A scene where Caterina dressed as Mother Brown, then, she gets to do her knees up dance at the same time.) Emma: (singing) Knees up, knees up, never let the breeze up Knees Up Mother Brown Hey, Knees Up Mother Brown Knees Up Mother Brown Knees up, knees up, never let the breeze up Knees Up Mother Brown. Oh, hopping on one foot Hopping on one foot Hopping, hopping, never stopping Hopping on one foot. Hey, skipping round and round Skipping round and round Skipping, skipping, never tripping Skipping round and round. (Instrumental break.) Emma: Hey! Whoo! (singing) Oh, Knees Up Mother Brown Knees Up Mother Brown Knees up, knees up, never let the breeze up Knees Up Mother Brown. Knees up, knees up, never let the breeze up Knees Up Mother Brown. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as an Irish dancer.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like an Irish dancer. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign rain with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Oh! Have a look at this! I wonder what this is!Oh, you're right! It's a little piggy! I wonder if this is the little piggy that went, "Wee-wee-wee-wee!" all the way home. (Song: This Little Piggy Went to Market. A scene where Emma is gonna do her finger play about our little piggies.) Emma: Here's the story of five little piggies. Try it. (singing) This little piggy went to market This little piggy stayed home This little piggy had roast beef And this little piggy had none This little piggy cried, "Wee-wee-wee! "Wee-wee!" all the way home... Come on, join in. Let's sing about the piggies! (singing) This little piggy went to market This little piggy stayed home This little piggy had roast beef And this little piggy had none This little piggy cried, "Wee-wee-wee! "Wee-wee!" all the way home... Come on, let's sing it one more time. (singing) This little piggy went to market This little piggy stayed home This little piggy had roast beef And this little piggy had none This little piggy cried, "Wee-wee-wee! "Wee-wee!" all the way home. ♪ "Wee-wee-wee-wee-wee-wee-wee! "Wee-wee-wee-wee- wee-wee-wee!" (Shot transition to the Song: What's In Emma's Yellow Bag? A scene where Emma is gonna take an object out of her bag to see we're going today.) Lachy: (singing offscreen) Well, what's in Emma's yellow bag? Bow bag. (Shot transition to a scene where Emma pulls out an object it was safety googles for going to the science lab. Until, the Song: Let's Go and See.) Emma: (singing) Let's go and see the smiling scientist Let's go and see the smiling scientist The scientist Oh, a scientist wears a smart lab coat They examine and test and take lots of notes Let's go and see the smiling scientist The scientist. (A scene translates to the Song: Sink Or Float. A scene where Emma is going to teach a scientist how to do the experiment.) Emma: (singing) Welcome to the test We're gonna try our best This science experiment It's good to note Put on your safety coat Will this float or will this sink? Hmm. Which one do you think? Will this float or will this sink? Which one do you think? Well, we had to test it out To see if it would sink or float And, by jolly, the conclusion Is it floats like a boat Well, we had to test it out To see if it would float or sink And, by jolly, the conclusion Is it sunk in the drink. (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Bowmobile. A scene where Emma is riding a Bowmobile to visit the dance studio.) Emma: (singing) Yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: Unknown. A scene where Zardo Zap teaching the other dancers to do a funky moves. Next, Emma arrives & she noticed something about they're asleep. Then, a dancer arrives with a key to windup Zardo Zap, while the other dancers continued to dance again. And finally, they're so excited because dancing to keep our powers up. Until, it zooms in to a shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day Thank you for stopping by on your way Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts